


Steam

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [17]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Short for me sorry, angry boys, no foursome for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: It hurt. Teeth clashed and their noses bumped into each other because of the weird angle. Then John fisted his hands in Brian’s hair and pulled hard, angling his head and forcing his tongue inside. It hurt. And it was so bloody good Brian got light-headed and hard immediately.He growled and grabbed John’s jaw, forcefully pushing him back before pressing his own tongue inside. He wasn’t just going to lie down and take it, this time.----Or; Brian is cold, John is grumpy, Freddie just wants to have some fun and Roger likes the festive season





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Sorry for late update. I just want to make it clear to you that while you sometimes have to wait for awhile, I have no plans on stopping with this series, even if it's long as fuck. If I ever feel like I'm getting tired of it, or if I just think it's ready to stop, I'll be honest with you and let you know that. 
> 
> This work means a lot to me, and I'm very invested, mostly in you, since you've been staying around for so long. Your words and kudos literally motivates me to write a longer series than I've ever done before, and I applaud you for that.
> 
> However, I'm not very proud of this work. It's quite short, and it's angry sex Breaky. I hope you find it alright and I'm sorry that it's not longer. EDIT: Sorry, forgot to write the time line. This takes place in the very beginning of 1975, so after We'll keep smiling and Devil smile and angel eyes.
> 
> Again, I'll just quickly give a shout out to Jessahmewren's (AO3 and tumblr) Discord group for Queen and Bohrap writers: https://discord.gg/9Ujr6gj  
> It's a good place to support each other, talk about ideas, prompts, you name it. We also have aspiring writer so if you feel like you maybe want to write something one day, come join us. We'de love to have you <3
> 
> Love you all, hope you enjoy <3

“No I don’t want to go bloody ice skating right now Fred, give it a rest will you?”

Brian thought that John’s voice was unnecessarily sharp. None of them wanted to go ice skating except for Freddie, but there was no reason to be a dick about it.

Freddie scrunched his face up, pointing an accusing finger at the three of them. “But you said yesterday that we could do it today, and the day before yesterday you said we could do it yesterday!”

“But Fred,” Roger groaned, slumping back in the sofa against Brian’s side. “We’ve never done it before. I’m gonna go arse over tit the second I put a toe on the ice.”

It was a few days past the new year, and London was freezing. Their apartment was brutally cold and the studio wasn’t much better, so it didn’t much matter where they were. It wasn’t usually this bad in the winter, but the last couples of days the temperature had plummeted violently. And with it the boys’ moods.

The only one who wasn’t particularly affected by the cold weather was Roger. He was very warm-blooded, wasn’t that bothered by the cold and would generally be fine with an extra sweater and wooly socks. He was also in a great mood after all the christmas and new year festivities and didn’t mind the rest of them using him as a human radiator. In fact, he was unusually cuddly and accommodating. Really, Roger’s good spirits was the only thing that had kept them relatively sane the last couple of days. Because the rest of them, oh the rest of them were a mess.

Freddie complained and whined constantly. He was cold all the time, and irritable and upset over it. No matter how many layers he put on, he just couldn’t seem to get warm. He was pale and sniffly and generally miserable, and could be found plastered to Roger’s side more often than not. 

Brian was chilled to the bone too. He was too thin and didn’t have enough meat on him to properly isolate. He drank tea like a man possessed and made it a habit to wear the blanket around the apartment. In the nights he’d wake up, teeth rattling, and wouldn’t be able to sleep at all before someone, usually Roger, was wrapped around him or the other way around.

John was just awful. Or well, his mood was. Lately. While the youngest man also was warm-blooded and didn’t mind the cold as much as Brian and Freddie, he’d recently been sick with a nasty, stubborn cold. Now, he was better, but he was still grumpy and tired and didn’t like to share his heat with his colder boyfriends, preferring to have space and to be left alone. Unfortunately, in a small apartment shared by four grown men who slept together, ate together, played music together and spent about every moment together, it was not easy to get alone time. Something Brian knew all too well. 

He could understand John’s frustrations, he really could, but he still thought that he was acting worse than was necessary. Like snapping at poor Freddie who only wanted to go out and have some fun, who was at least trying even if he wasn’t too happy himself.

”We can keep each other up!” Freddie insisted, hands on his hips. ”Don’t be such bores dears. The weather sucks so we better just suck it up and try to have some fun.” He half-glared at the three on the sofa.

John glared right back. ”Piss off, I said I don’t want to! Stop nagging, you’re bloody annoying.”

”Fine!” Freddie threw his hands up, eyes a bit teary, and stormed out of the living room.

”Deaky,” Brian sighed, leaning around Roger to shoot the younger man an unimpressed look. ”That was unnecessary, he just wants to have some fun.”

John rolled his eyes, making Brian’s irritation grow. ”He’s being a fucking drama queen as usual.”

”That’s better than being an asshole, like you are.” Roger muttered, moving closer to Brian. ”You don’t have to be so harsh, bloody hell.”

Eyes shooting daggers, John turned to Roger. ”You take him fucking ice-skating then, since you’re such a good guy…”

”You know what. Maybe I will.” Roger shot back, shoulders tensing. ”Bri will come too and you can sit here and be a grumpy bastard on your own.”

”Oh fuck off.” 

Brian had had enough of this attitude. John had already hurt Freddie, he didn’t need to go for Roger too. ”Calm down John,” he said, voice low, ”you’re being rude.”

”Well I’m fucking sorry but I really don’t want to go bloody ice-skating and I’m so tired of you ganging up on me all the fucking time!” The bassist exploded, making Roger jump in surprise.

Brian grit his teeth while Roger frowned. ”We don’t gang up on you, come on Deaks.” He said, voice gentler now, placing a hand on John’s shoulder.

”I said fuck off!” John growled, shrugging Roger off.

”Leave him alone!” Brian roared and made Roger jump again. ”Stop being a fucking dick to everyone, you’re not the only one who’s cold and in a bad mood you know!”

”Look!” John laughed haughtily, ”you’re doing it again, ganging up on me, blaming me for everything!” 

Brian shoot his head in disbelief. ”That’s such bullshit.”

”It’s not! You’re doing it now, you did it today at practice, blaming the lagging on me!”

”That’s because you were the bloody one who was lagging, John! Since you were too busy being a brat to listen to and follow the rest of us!”

”Fuck you Brian!”

Roger looked between them, eyes wide. Freddie appeared in the door to the living room, looking worried. ”Everything alright?”

”Yeah,” Roger answered, Brian and John busy with glaring at each other, and got to his feet. ”Come on baby,” the drummer smiled and gave Freddie a kiss on the cheek. ”Let’s go try out that skating thing. Bri and Deaky have some talking to do.”

With that, Roger steered a confused Freddie out from the living room. There was some quiet talking, shuffling of shoes, and then the door slammed shut, signalling their boyfriends leave.

“It wasn’t me who lagged!” John spits as soon as they were alone again. “At least it wasn’t only me! Fred did it too and..”

“Because he was trying to tie us together! God John, he sings, you play the bass, the beat’s your job, not his.”

“It’s Rog’s fucking job too! And he always goes too bloody fast!”

Brian shook his head in disbelief. “So it’s everyone’s fault but yours? Can you even hear yourself?”

“Can you hear yourself? You don’t think I’m good enough for you, do you?”

What the fuck were they even arguing about, Brian wasn’t sure anymore, everything had just completely gone down the drain and he’d lost his temper completely. “Of course you are. I’m just saying that you were off today, that you’ve been off lately, because you haven’t been interested, haven’t been paying attention!”

“Maybe if you guys wrote better, more interesting bass lines instead of a billion guitar solos, that wouldn’t be a problem!”

“What the bloody hell is your issue with my solos?!”

They glared heatedly at each other, panting harshly. Brian’s hand had somehow made its way to John’s shirt, clutching it tightly between cold fingers. One second passed, two, then they both dove forward at the same time and slammed their mouths together. 

It hurt. Teeth clashed and their noses bumped into each other because of the weird angle. Then John fisted his hands in Brian’s hair and pulled hard, angling his head and forcing his tongue inside. It hurt. And it was so bloody good Brian got light-headed and hard immediately.

He growled and grabbed John’s jaw, forcefully pushing him back before pressing his own tongue inside. He wasn’t just going to lie down and take it, this time.

John fought him for control, biting down hard on his lip and making him gasp when Brian wouldn’t give it to him. The taller man pulled away, blood pumping in his veins, driving him on.

”You frustrate me so much, I can’t stand you sometimes.” John gritted between his teeth even as he pulled on Brian’s shirt, starting to tug it it up over his head.

Likewise, Brian thought, but he only let John pull his shirt off before pushing the younger man back against the armrest, straddling one of his legs before leaning in to attack his mouth again.

He’d been so angry and fed up with John these last days, and he poured all that into the kiss, pulling on long hair and fucking the younger man’s mouth with his tongue. His cock was hard and swollen and he rutted roughly against John’s thigh.

John, still not happy about being on the bottom, tried to buck Brian off of him, hands alternating between pushing and grabbing at him and trailing hungrily over his body. Rough fingers found his nipple and tweaked it hard, making Brian swear into John’s hot mouth.

“Fuck Bri,” John bit out, hands reaching down to grab Brian’s ass roughly. “Want you.”

Brian gave John a bite just below his ear before pulling away slightly. He looked down at the panting younger man beneath him. John was beautiful, sexy, a fucking miracle, as he laid there, hair spread out, eyes dark. Still, Brian was angry with him.

“I do too,” he growled, hands going for John’s shirt and basically forcing it up to his armpits, making John grunt and help him remove it. “For god knows what reason.”

He pulled away further and started working on John’s tight jeans, nimbly opening the button and then the zipper.

John helpfully raised his hips and smirked up at Brian. “Oh I think we both know the reason,” he said, voice still slightly taunting and making Brian’s blood boil. “You want to get fucked good, isn’t that so babe?”

“Not bloody likely,” Brian grit out, tugging John’s jeans down and palming him roughly through his underwear, making the bassist hiss. “You’re the one who needs a good fucking.”

John looked up at him from under his lashes, licked his lips.

“Yeah,” Brian yanked John’s underwear down too, immediately wrapping his fingers around his exposed cock. “That’s what you’ve needed all along, for someone to fuck this nasty attitude out of you.”

“Fuck,” John swore, lids fluttering shut as he lifted his hips up against Brian’s hand.

Brian gave him a couple of rough strokes, smearing the precome over his head, before climbing off John and pulling him up. “Come on, bedroom.”

John wasn’t very helpful in getting to the bedroom as quickly as possible, not wanting to let go of Brian. They stumbled, wrapped around each other, mouths slotted as they both did their best to dominate the kiss. Brian was breathless and rock hard by the time they reached the bed.

”Fuck Bri,” John said again, eyes dark as he helped Brian get rid of his trousers and underwear. ”You’re so damn hot, I can’t stand you.”

Brian shoved him away, made him bend over the edge of the bed. ”Stay,” he rumbled, giving his aching dick a quick pump as he went to get the lube from the bedside table. ”And spread your legs.”

Miraculously, John did. He leant down over the mattress, supporting himself on his elbows and spread his legs. Brian returned to his place behind him and put a hand on John’s bare hip, fingers gliding to his ass and groping his buttock roughly, squeezing and pressing his fingers into the muscle.

Goosebumps were appearing all over John’s pale skin and he shivered as Brian continued to touch him. ”Get on with it,” he gritted out, glaring back at Brian over his shoulder.

Brian smirked, trying to ignore the cold air on his own naked body, and quickly lubed up his fingers. Keeping one hand on John’s ass he spread him apart and firmly pressed a finger to his entrance.

”Uhg,” John grunted, when Brian pushed the finger inside him in one go. The younger man panted, his hair falling over his face as he let his head hang.

Brian loved the feeling of his finger in John, his boyfriend’s tight heat a blessing in all the cold. He couldn’t wait to get inside him. He pressed against John’s inner walls, curling and twisting his finger before working another inside.

”Ah Bri,” John gasped, tensing up around him.

Roughly spreading his fingers, Brian started to fuck in and out of John, making him used to being filled. ”Feels good, doesn’t it?” He bent over John’s trembling back, mouthing at his neck as he thrust harder into the younger man. ”I bet you can’t wait to be filled. Can’t wait to be fucked well and good, like you don’t deserve. ”

”Shut up and give me another,” John growled, moving his hips back against Brian’s hand.

Brian did, none too gently. He smirked at John’s breathless swear as he pressed all three fingers deep within him, and twisted. ”So sexy, so tight and hot for me,” he breathed into John’s neck, before giving him another sharp bite. ”I’m going to fucking ruin you.”

John whimpered at that and despite his words, Brian made sure to stretch John out properly, patiently circling and spreading his fingers until the younger man was relaxed and open and rolling his hips back, desperate for more. While Freddie, and Roger too if he was in the right mindset, could take a cock after only the barest amount of fingering, John was different. The youngest man didn’t bottom often, and needed some time to relax and get ready.

Brian loved getting him ready. When John was panting harshly, face buried in his arms, Brian finally curled his fingers and rubbed over his prostate.

”Bri ah god,” John moaned out, clenching tightly around his teasing fingers. Brian took a deep breath, trying to control himself before moving his fingers in and out again, paying special attention to the bundle of nerves that made his boyfriend tremble in pleasure.

Satisfied with both the stretch of John’s rim and the younger man’s loud moans, Brian pulled his fingers out. He reached for the lube again, this time coating his cock. ”You ready?”

”Fuck,” John panted, arching his hips up. ”I’ve _been_ ready.”

Brian snorted and slapped his flank lightly, kneeing open his legs more and then stepping up between them, pressing the head of his cock against the prepared entrance. He used one of his hands to press down on John’s neck, pushing his face flat against the bed. 

John sputtered in protest but Brian just held him tighter, slowly working his cock into his boyfriend’s tight ass. John looked delectable, held down and spread out, moaning lowly as he took Brian’s cock.

”So perfect John, god you feel so good.” Brian groaned, almost dizzy with the tight warmth surrounding him. He couldn’t even feel the cold in the room anymore, completely wrapped up in John and nothing else.

The younger man gasped into the mattress as Brian bottomed out fully and Brian gave him a few seconds to get used to the fullness and stretch before he pulled out and then slammed in again.

”Ah!” John let out a punched out moan and did his best to grind his hips down against the bed.

Letting him continue looking for that heavenly friction, Brian gripped his boyfriend’s hip tightly and thrust into him hard and fast.

”So desperate,” he grunted, angling his hips down, looking for John’s prostate. ”You act like a bitch for days and now you’re here under me, rubbing and leaking all over the sheets…”

John howled when he grinded over his prostate on the way in, and Brian grinned and brushed the sweat out of his eyes before continuing with a faster pace. He kept brushing against John’s sweet spot and the younger man was clenching repeatedly around him.

”Close,” John gasped out, hips helplessly rutting between Brian’s pounding hips and the softness of the bed. He was coming undone and Brian loved seeing it.

He grabbed the hair at the back of John’s head and tugged at it, making the bassist groan. ”So easy John,” Brian panted, pistoning harder.

He closed his eyes, mouth gaping open as he thrust in and out of that delicious, squeezing heat. He was on the brink himself, the aggravation and frustration having him all pent up and in need of sweet release.

Pulling again at John’s hair, he leant down to nuzzle the sweaty skin at his boyfriend’s neck. ”You can be such a dick,” he growled into his ear and pressed his cock deep, hips flush against John’s ass. ”But I love you so fucking much.”

John gasped out a laugh, tightening around Brian’s aching cock. ”I love you too. Asshole.”

Brian hid his grin in John’s hair. He grabbed the other man’s hips with both hands and fucked him deep and rough, pace growing irregular as his orgasm closed in on him. He was plastered to John with sweat, it was practically steaming around them in the cold room. He could feel John’s heart beat, could hear and smell him. It was perfect.

Giving one last hard thrust, Brian came hard in John. As soon as he’d somewhat come down from his high and found his head again, Brian pulled out of a now desperately grinding John and rolled him onto his stomach.

“Wha,” John started shakily, but didn’t get further than that before Brian got to his knees between his legs and wrapped his lips around the top of his cock.

John threw his hand to his face, biting down on his knuckles to muffle his moans as Brian curled his long fingers around the base of his cock, pumping it tightly while he sucked and lapped at the leaking head.

John’s other hand went into Brian’s hair, desperately holding on as he bucked helplessly into Brian’s face and hand. 

“Come on love,” Brian pulled away from his cock to rasp, “let go.” He took John’s cock back into his mouth, pressed his tongue against the slit as he twisted his hand, and then John was coming.

The younger man bit down hard on his hand, tears welling up in his eyes as he trembled beneath Brian, emptying his warm come in his mouth.

Brian took it all and then swallowed. Then he swallowed around the softening shaft one more time for good measure and John groaned weakly and batted at his face. Giving in, Brian released John and slumped down to rest his cheek against John’s thigh.

They stayed like that for a minute, John flopped out on his back, breathing hard, and Brian curled between his legs, also gasping for breath. Soon, the sweat dried on their skin and they started to tremble from more than aftershocks.

“Bloody hell,” John muttered, arms crossing over his chest. “It’s freezing again.”

\- - -

About one hour later, Brian and John were curled up in the sofa, wrapped in their largest blanket. They had both had hot showers and two mugs of steaming hot tea each, but it was still freezing. At least now John was sharing his body heat with Brian, allowing the taller man to sit pressed next to him. 

Brian was still cold though.

“I’m sorry,” John said suddenly, then yawned and rested his head on Brian’s shoulder, “about before. I didn’t mean any of it. Was just in such a shitty mood.”

Brian snorted, but smiled and placed a kiss on top of John’s head. “Really. I hadn’t noticed.”

“I’m not anymore though.” John yawned again. “You fucked it out of me. I won’t lag tomorrow at practice.”

Yawning himself, Brian nodded tiredly. “I think it’s supposed to get warmer soon.” He muttered, narrowing his eyebrows at the clouds of mist his breathing created in front of him. 

“Good.”

There was a ruckus outside the apartment and the next moment they could hear the door open and Freddie’s and Roger’s excited chatter coming from the hallway.

“Hellooo?” Freddie shouted. “Have you killed each other?”

Brian rolled his eyes and John chuckled. “We’re alive.”

Five seconds later their boyfriends appeared in the open doorway to the living room. They had rosy cheeks and were grinning from ear to ear, when they noticed Brian and John cuddling in the couch.

“Better now?” Roger smirked and Brian nodded and pulled John even closer.

Freddie pouted, Brian could see that he was shivering, even if he was still wearing his hat and gloves. “I want too!”

“Come here then babe,” John smiled and lifted the blanket, inviting Freddie to his lap. 

The singer’s eyes were practically glittering with excitement as he hurried over to sit in his boyfriend’s warm lap. John laughed and tucked the blanket around them, before wrapping his arms around Freddie.

Freddie was cold against Brian’s side and he frowned, turning to Roger who was still standing, watching them with a soft expression on his face.

“Oi Rog,” he complained, nodding towards his own lap. “Warmth please.”

Roger snorted. “Spoiled.” Still he sauntered over and crawled beneath the blanket to settle in Brian’s lap.

Satisfied now, with Roger’s warm body on top of him, John’s pressed to his side and a cute, happy Freddie close, Brian closed his eyes and burrowed his cold nose into Roger’s neck.

“Ugh,” the drummer complained and tried to squirm away only for Brian to whine and hug him closer.

“How was the ice-skating?” John asked and Freddie lit up.

“Oh dear!” He exclaimed. “It was great fun, you should have come! We rented skates and I was quite bad and fell on my bum, so it’s probably bruised now…. But, Blondie was brilliant! Except for when he almost knocked over an old lady… But otherwise, brilliant!”

Freddie continued to tell John and Brian about their adventures at the skating rink, Roger adding to the story now and then. When he’d finished talking, Freddie grew tired too, leaning further back on John, now pleasantly warm.

Roger twisted in Brian’s lap to look behind himself, from a half asleep Brian to a groggy John. He smirked.

“So... Who fucked who?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah so I realized... There is 12 (I think?!) different combinations in which you can make the Queen boys fuck, if you take into account they can bottom or top (Deaky/Bri or Bri/Deaky), AND I have as of now written all but one of those combinations in this series. Next story I'll do the last one, I wonder if you can figure out/remember which one it is ;)
> 
> I'm soon going on vacation, thank fucking god, and before that I'll post the last two chapters of the tinder AU (which is finished). Chapter 5 will be up soon. I'll also probably be posting a smut gift fic for a friend, also poly!queen so there will be much activity from me for about a week xD
> 
> Take care friends, drink much and wear hats, in this damning heat. And also; Happy birthday to the amazing Roger and a delayed birthday wish for beautiful Bri!


End file.
